cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the primary antagonist in Kung Fu Panda, as well as a minor villain in Kung Fu Panda Holiday (in which he made a cameo appearance). He was the adopted son of Master Shifu, who had raised and trained him under the impression that he was to become the prophesied Dragon Warrior some day. However, after he was denied the title by Master Oogway, Tai Lung revealed his true dark nature by rampaging the Valley, resulting in his incarceration for twenty years. Despite being a warrior of great strength, Tai Lung finally met his match when he was defeated by Po, the true Dragon Warrior. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Tai Lung appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one of his show to appear. Tai Lung doesn't appear in the TV-series but he was the main antagonist of the movie. Bio For twenty long years, the fearsome Tai Lung was the sole inmate of the Chorh-Gom prison, after going on a berserker rampage through the Valley of Peace. This was spurred by Master Oogway deeming him unworthy to receive the mystical Dragon Scroll, after finding darkness in Tai Lung's heart. Tai Lung eventually freed himself using nothing more than a feather, and challenged the martial arts heroes of his world for the scroll, only to find defeat at the hands of the legendary Dragon Warrior, using the legendary Wuxi Finger Hold to obliterate him. As it turns out, he has survived, but has remained secluded from his enemies, training for the day he would exact his revenge on all who had denied him true power. One day, he discovered that his world was being savaged by intruders from another realm. More importantly, he learned of two great artifacts of power...useless on their own, but when combined, will make the bearer unstoppable. With fiery determination in his eyes, he leaps into the fray, ready to seize his prize and annihilate all who stand in his way! Special Powers *Proficient Martial Artist, has learned and mastered the 1000 scrolls of Kung-Fu. *Can handle flames and use them offensively without being burned *Knowledge and mastery of attacking pressure points. Quotes Intro: *"You are NOT ready." *"I will DESTROY you!" *"You are a FOOL to challenge me." *"Stand in my way and face death itself!" *"You remind me of someone. Someone I HATE with every fiber of my being!" (Intro against Raphael) *"Such power. This fight will be LEGENDARY!" (Intro against Azula) *"I NEED NO MASTER." (Intro against Tenzin) *"I will give you a reason to hide your face behind a mask!" (Intro against Amon) *"Such arrogance will not save you from defeat, child!" (Intro against Toph) *"I will remove those claws one...by ONE." (Intro against Kitty Katswell or El Tigre) *"This. THIS...is.....MOCKERY!!!" (Intro against Artie, Spongebob, Sheen, Muscular Beaver, Dora, and/or Ren and Stimpy) *"Foolish spirit. Death is meaningless to me!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"That boomerang, like your spine, will soon be broken!" (Intro against Sokka) Win Pose: *"You will NEVER win against the likes of me!" *"I need no Dragon Scroll. I am already the supreme Dragon Warrior!" *"No more of these inferior opponents! Bring me the Furious Five!" *"I....am POWER!" *"How...WEAK!" *"Chosen One? How ABSURD." (Win Pose against Korra) *"I was mistaken. That barely appeased me." (Win Pose against Azula) *"You are just a stuck-up blowhard! (Win Pose against Tenzin) *"You are but an insolent child with cheap toys! Leave me at once!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Tonight, -I- dine on turtle soup!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"I have conquered death itself!" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) *"I halt....FOR NOBODY!!!!" (Win Pose against Reptar) *"Go play somewhere else. The battlefield is no place for insipid children!" (Win Pose against Dora) *"Filthy rodent. Remove yourself from my sight before I remove your pelt!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Your 'science' is PITIFUL." (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"Insect! Take your toys and be GONE!" (Win Pose against Sokka) *"I am...UNSTOPPABLE!" (Win Pose against Pariah Dark) Victory Screen: *" You are but a mere nuisance. Be grateful I didn't devour you at the end of it all!" (Victory Screen) *"I have trained in darkness, using anger as my motivation and hatred as my mentor. To challenge me in light of that was your fatal mistake." (Victory Screen) *"I escaped my shackles and destroyed an army using a feather. It took far less to break you." (Victory Screen) *"Beating you was child's play. Appropriate, since you clearly fight like one." (Victory Screen) *"All you are is an arrogant bird with a cannon, and no skill to back up your pitiful display of bravado." (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) *"You carry much resentment, child. Give in to those feelings. Embrace the darkness! And use your hatred to end all who oppose you! (Victory Screen against Azula) *"I had a master once. He betrayed me with his lies. Never again will I be led on by cheap promises of enlightenment!" (Victory Screen against Tenzin) *"Magic? Pah. True power lies in the way of the fist, not cheap parlour tricks." (Victory Screen against Kyle the Conjurer) *"You have the heart of a warrior, but none of the brains." (Victory Screen against El Tigre) *"The flames of my contempt have easily melted away your mastery of ice and cold, fool." (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"Your weapon roars like thunder, but against my fists, shatters like brittle glass! Be gone with you, kangaroo boy." (Victory Screen against Rocko) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery Tai_Lung_Kung_Fu_Panda_1023.jpg|Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Antagonists Category:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Category:Animals Category:Feline